sc2uacfandomcom-20200214-history
Platoon Leader
Platoon Leader Special Characteristics # ('-') Lack of Mobility due to multiple units (LN Build). # ('-') Suffers Game Engine related issues such as units "wrapping" around objects one-by-one, instead of passing by an object as group, wasting time and allowing enemies to close the distance (LN Build). # ('-') May be Heavily impacted by the random LN spawns. Some games have been confirmed to have 0 of an LN Type spawn on occasions and many more have less than 4 and 8 of that type spawn throughout, thus limiting potential replacements and certain combinations (LN Build). # ('-') Vulnerable to AoE Attacks (LN Build) # ('-') Multiple Unit characteristics cause the Platoon Leader and His LNs as a whole to experience bullet penetration more often than other MOSes # ('-') Takes longer to recover from Team Wipes (LN Build). # ('-') Effects of LN Build are staggered instead of the linear effect per level pattern of other Builds and MOSes, called the "all or nothing" principle. # (+''') Can passively buff allied units (All Builds). # (+') Can Assist in a variety of Roles such as healing, base defense, and Damage Dealing (LN Build). # ('+') Can Provide a substantial amount of DPS without consuming ammunition (LN Build). LN Build Skillbuild: Leadership 3 or 4, max training, (max leadership), max leadership skills. Leadership 3 lets you have 2 buddies. Leadership 4 considerably improve spawn rate and lets you pick the advanced LN types (medic, sdm, ce, jav), but compared to AR and rifleman they are inferior in dps. LNs however suck without training 4, which is why you may want to max it before picking leadership 4. SI: * IS (Inspirational) + BB (medic) * IS (instructor) + BL (Born to Lead) The inspirational SI gives both the instructor and born to lead aura as well as improving their area of effect. Because it “frees” a SI slot it is nice to pick a medic as your battle buddy to heal you and your LN squad when on the move. It doesn’t really make sense for a LN PL to pick another SI than those. Alternative Opinion: while there are not many good 2nd SIs to complement Inspirational, there are a few that can be of decent use. EN if you use leadership aura spells a lot, HE if you do not want to carry a flashlight (the +2 range can be treated as a bonus), AR if you want a jump start, PB to reduce the ailments you have to worry about, or BA so your PL can riflebutt too Items: * FAKs (First Aid Kits) * QCs (Quik Clots) “UA3 PL” build This is an alternate build where you completely ignore LNs and instead max your leadership skills for aura then go for a traditional dps. This build is generally reserved for boss mode where it’s extremely risky to go adventuring, much less so in story mode even NM. Skillbuild: Max leadership skills, crit 1 or 2, ss2, max crit SI: * IS (Inspirational) + BB (CE) / IP / IN ... * OR if you don’t have Inspirational, IS (instructor) + BL (Born to Lead) The CE mini lets you put a sentry and relieve repair from the (hero) CE. IP lets you use more often concentration and laser designator. Having all 3 auras is overall a considerable dps boost for all team. Items: *whatever weapon you can find. Description, overview, and Abilities here '''Local Nationals' They come from many walks of life and volunteer for various reasons. Some are Cops, some are former veterans, some are mercenaries or civilians hired by the municipal government, and some are just vigilantes not waiting for the government. Some of them simply want to defend their homes and families, others volunteer for glory, and others simply because they believe they have better odds of surviving in groups. -Edin Local Nationals are armed combatants with a variety of backgrounds that the Platoon Leader can recruit to aid him and his team. They are stronger than Infantry type units, but weaker than MOS units that players control. The amount and types of LNs the Platoon Leader can recruit Depends on the levels of his Leadership, Leadership Skills, and Training abilities. LN Rifleman Basic and versatile infantry unit armed with a semi-automatic rifle and some grenades. Leadership level required for recruitment: 1 Abilities: * Burst Firing Mode: Changes the Firing mode of the LN's Rifle from Semi-automatic to 3-round burst. Requires level 2 Training. Can be toggled On and Off. * Fragmentation Grenade: Throws a projectile that causes 400 damage in a medium AoE once the projectile impacts. 60 second cool down. Requires Training level 2. * Smoke Grenade: Throws a projectile that slows the movement speed and weapon range of units that pass through it. 60 second coll down. Requires level 2 Training. * Riflebutt: '''Passively and occasionally knocks back non-armored and non-massive enemies that get within melee range of the unit. Requires level 4 Training. * '''Marksmanship: Passively Increases the weapon range of the unit by 1, increases weapon damage, and adds a 12.5% chance to deal 2x damage to the targets. Requires level 4 Training. LN Automatic Rifleman Infantry unit armed with a Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) that specializes in rapid fire support. Leadership level required for recruitment: 2 Abilities: * Suppressive Fire: